The Animatrix
by RedGyarados3
Summary: An anime parody of the 1999 movie, The Matrix. The title is from the 2003 anthology film. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Cast

**The Animatrix**

* * *

Thomas A. Anderson / Neo - Takashi Komuro (Highschool of the Dead)

Morpheus - Yuuji Sakamoto (Baka and Test)

Trinity - Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead)

The Oracle - Ulrike (Kyou Kara Maoh)

Agent Smith - Koichi Shido (Highschool of the Dead)

Cypher - Hisashi Igo (Highschool of the Dead)

Apoc - Kamina (Gurren Lagann

Switch - Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

Dozer - Kenji Harima (School Rumble)

Tank - Shuji Harima (School Rumble)

Mouse - Honey Mitsukuni (Ouran High School Host Club)

Agent Brown - Tani Hayato (School Rumble)

Agent Jones - Okuto Kotsubo (Rosario + Vampire)


	2. Impossible Pursuit

**The Animatrix**

* * *

**Call trans opt: recieved. 2-19-98 13:24:18 REC:Log**

"Yeah." A male voice answered a phone call

"Is everything in place?" A female voice asked.

"You weren't suppose to relieve me."

**Trace program: running**

"I know, but I felt like taking his shift."

"You like him, don't ya? You like watching him."

"Don't be ridiculous."

**(302)555-0690**

"We're gonna kill him. You understand that?"

"Yuuji believes he is the One."

"Do you?"

"Doesn't matter what I believe in."

"You don't, do you?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Are you sure this line is clean?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure."

"I better go."

* * *

_In an abandon hotel complex_

Two units of cops slowly moved down a hallway. They aimed their flashlights and guns on one door with a number 303 on it. One of the cops kicked the door open and they stormed in the room. At the other end of the room was a 17 year-old girl with long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. Her attire was black leather clothing. She was sitting down staring at a computer. Her name is Rei.

"FREEZE! POLICE!"

"Hands on your hand! Do it! Do it now!"

The girl slowly lifted her hands without taking her eyes off the computer. Her eyes were a reddish-brown color.

_Outside_

More than half a dozen cop cars were parked in front of the hotel's entrance. Then a black 70's Cadillac pulled up. Exiting the car were three Agents. Agents Hayato, Kotsubo, and Shido to be exact.

"Lieutenant." Agent Shido said.

"Ohh, shit." The Lieutenant quietly said to himself.

"Lieutenant, you were given specific orders."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. You give me that jurisdiction crap, you can cram it up your ass."

"The orders were for your protection."

The Lieutenant laughed. "I think we can handle on little girl."

Agent Shido looked at the other Agents, they moved to different areas outside the hotel. Agent Shido moved into the building.

"I sent two units. They're bringing her down now."

Agent Shido stopped and slightly looked back. "No, Lieutenant. Your men are already dead."

_Inside_

A cop pulled out his handcuffs and slowly approached Rei to arrest her. When he was close enough, Rei swiftly grabbed the cop's arm and broke it. Then she deployed an palm uppercut. She finished him off by jumping high in the air and kicked him. She kicked him so hard that he crashed into another cop.

The third cop was going to shoot Rei, but she kicked the chair at him. Knocking him out. Another cop fired at Rei, but she ran up the side of the wall, avoiding the bullets. She jumped off and grabbed the cop's hand and used him to shoot the final cop. Then she vertical kicked the cop she used to kill the other cop.

Rei looked around. "Shit."

Agent Shido and the police officers were on their way to the elevators.

Rei made a phone call. "Yuuji, the line was traced. I don't know how."

"I know. They cut the hard line. There is no time. You'll have to get to another exit." Yuuji said on the other line.

"Are there any Agents?"

"Yes."

"Goddamn it."

"You have to focus, Rei. There's a phone at Welson Lake. You can make it."

"Alright."

"Go!"

Rei hung up her cell phone and made a run for it. She entered the hallway and saw the elevator door open. Agent Shido and cops exited the elevator. She quickly ran in the other direction. The first one to chase her was Agent Shido followed by the cops.

_Outside_

Rei made an exit to the fire escape, but down in the ally way, Agent Kotsubo waited. She then went up the fire escape. She climbed up the ladder to the roof. She ran across the roof. Agent Shido was gaining up on her. She easily jumped from the roof of the hotel to the other roof. Agent Shido also easily jumped across. For the cops, it was a challenge, but they made it across.

The chase resumed on the new rooftop. Rei made a sharp turn to the left. Agent Shido pulled out his gun and fired a few bullets. But Rei was lucky that she ran past a chimney, which is all that Agent Shido's bullets hit. She sprinted to the ledge and jumped. She jumped over an entire street. As she landed on another roof, she tuck and rolled. She hid somewhere.

Agent Shido ran to the ledge and jumped. He jumped even higher than Rei did. The cops stopped dead in their tracks.

"That's impossible." One of the cops said.

Agent Shido landed on the roof. He pulled out his gun. Rei peeked and saw him slowly looking around. She can hear the click of the gun. She hid again and looked for an exit. She spotted a window from the building next door. She sprinted faster than she ever did before. She jumped and dove for the window.

Rei crashed through the window and rolled down the stairs. As she hit the floor she turned around and drew her pistols. She aimed at the window she just came through. There was no movement.

"Get up, Rei. Just get up." She said to herself. "GET UP!" She got up and moved.

Rei exited the building and ran around the corner. She spotted the phone booth at the far end of the street. At the same time a garbage truck was driving by.

Suddenly the garbage truck braked and turned around. It was facing the phone booth. The phone inside began to ring and the truck was revving up. The truck accelerated for the phone booth. Rei ran to answer the for. She got inside and answered it.

CRASH! The truck rammed to the phone booth and through the wall. The person at the wheel was Agent Shido. He reversed out and exited the vehicle. He examined the crashed wall. The phone was ripped, but there was no sign of Rei's body. Agents Hayato and Kotsubo joined him.

"She got out." Agent Hayato said.

"Does it matter?" Agent Shido asked.

"Your informant is real."

"Yes."

"We have the name of their next target." Agent Kotsubo said.

"His name is Takashi." Agent Hayato said.

"We'll need to search for him." Agent Shido said.

"It has already begun."


	3. The Question

**The Animatrix**

**A/N: Junichi is the name of the Japanese voice actor for Takashi in HOTD. **

* * *

_In a apartment room_

A 17 year-old boy named Junichi Komuro. He has black hair and brown eyes. He was currently sleeping against his Mac computer when it began to type itself.

**Wake up, Takashi...**

The type noises from the computer woke Hitomi up. "What?"

**The Matrix has you...**

"What the hell?" Junichi looked around, but he was all alone in his apartment. He tried to remove the message, but a new one appeared.

**Follow the white rabbit.**

"Follow the white rabbit?" He pressed the Esc button. Then another message appeared.

**Knock, knock, Takashi.**

At that moment there was a knock, knock at the door which made Junichi jump. "Who is is?"

"It's Hiro."

Before Junichi went to answer the door, he realized that the computer was blank. "Yeah, yeah." He opened the door, but left the chain lock on. He could see his customer, Nonaka Hiro (DearS) and Hiro's date Nia (DearS) "You're two hours late."

"I know. It's her fault." Hiro said. Gesturing at Nia.

"Got the money?" Junichi asked.

Hiro reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small stack of money. "Two thousand yen."

Junichi took it. "Hold on." He closed the door. He picked up a book called, 'Simulacra & Simulation.' Tuns out the book was a false. The book was hollow and it was full of hard drive disks. He scooped some out of the way and found the one he was looking for.

Junichi unlocked the chain lock and opened the door all the way. He handed the hard drive disk

"Hallelujah! You're my savior, man. My own personal guardian angel." Hiro said.

"If you get caught using that-"

"I know. This never happened. You do not exist."

"Right."

"Something wrong man? You look a little more whiter than usual."

"My computer it... heh. You ever had that feeling where your not sure if your awake or still dreaming?"

"Mm, all the time. It's called masculine. It's the only way to fly."

Junichi lowered his head in disappointment.

"Hey, it just sounds to me like you might need to unplug, man. You know? Get some R&R. What do you think, Nia? Should we take him with us?"

"Defiantly." Nia said.

"I can't. I have my summer job tomorrow."

Nia wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck. "Come on. It'll be fun. I promise."

Junichi was about to say no when he noticed the white rabbit tattoo on Nia's left shoulder. "Yeah, sure. I'll go."

_A nightclub_

Loud techno music was booming off the DJ's amplifier's, club goers was dancing to the rhythm, Hiro and Nia were doing shots a couch, and Junichi leaned against a column and watched.

Junichi looked to his right and saw a beautiful light-brownish haired girl, about his age, approach him. "Hello, Takashi." She said.

Junichi was shocked that someone knew his alias. "How do you know that name?"

"I know a lot about you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rei."

"Rei? Thee 'Rei'? That cracked the IRS d-base?"

"That was a long time ago." Rei said.

"Jesus." Junichi said.

"What?"

"I just thought, um, you were a guy and a lot older."

"Most guys do."

"That was you on my Mac. How did you do that?"

"Right now, all I can tell you is that you're in danger. I brought you here to warn you."

"What?"

"They're watching you, Takashi."

"Who is?"

"Please just listen." Rei went up to Junichi and whispered, "I know why you're here, Takashi. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep. Why you live alone. And why night after night you sit at your Mac. You're looking for him. I know because I was once looking for the same thing and when he found me he told me I wasn't really looking for him. I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question just like I do."

"What is the Matrix?"

"The answer is out there, Takashi. It's looking for you and it will find you. If you want it to."

_Junichi's apartment_

Junichi's alarm clock rang at 9:18. "Oh, shit!" He hit the snooze. "Shit, shit, shit." He was late for his summer job.

_Nishicortex Building_

Junichi was in his boss, Baio Nishizawa's (Sgt. Frog) office to discuss something. As his boss was going over his files he noticed the window wipers were cleaning the windows right next to him.

"You have a problem with authority, Mr. Komuro. You believe that you're special. That somehow the rules do not apply to you. Obviously, you are mistaken." Mr. Nishizawa said.

Junichi simply stared at him.

"This company is one of the top and highly respected software companies in the world. Because every single employee understands that they are a part of a whole. Thus if an employee has a problem, the company has a problem. The time has come to make a choice, Mr. Komuro. Either you choose to be at your desk, on time, every summer until you graduate high school and then take the full-year employment here or you chose to find another summer job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Nishizawa." Junichi bowed in respect.

Hours later, Junichi was working when a postal man was at the entrance of his cubicle. "Junichi Komuro?"

Junichi turned to face him. "Yeah, that's me."

The postal man handed Junichi a clipboard with papers. He signed it and handed back to the postal man. And the postal man handed him a package. "Have a nice day." The postal man left the office.

Junichi opened the package and pulled out a cell phone. As soon as he pulled it out, it rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Takashi. Do you know who this is?"

"Yuuji?"

"Yes. I've been looking for you, Takashi. I don't know if you're ready to see what I want to show you, but unfortunately you and I have ran out of time. They're coming for you, Takashi and I don't know what they're going to do." Yuuji said.

"Who's coming for me?"

"See for yourself."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes, now."

Junichi was gonna get up fast when Yuuji said, "Do it slowly. At the elevators." He looked above his cubicle and saw the Agents and the police.

Junichi hid back in his cubicle. "Oh, shit."

"Yes."

The Agents marched to Junichi's cubicle.

"What the hell do they want with me?" Junichi asked.

"I don't know, but if you don't want to find out. I suggest you get out of there." Yuuji recommended.

"How?"

"I can guide you, but you must do exactly as I say."

"Okay."

"The cubicle across from you is empty."

The Agents went one direction and the cops went in the other.

"Wait, what if they-?"

"Go, now!"

Junichi ran into the other cubicle and hid himself. The Agents showed up and examined Junichi's empty cubicle. "Stay here for just a moment." Yuuji said. A few seconds later, the Agents and cops moved on.

"When I tell you, go to the end of the row to the office at the end of the hall. Stay as low as you can. Go, now."

Junichi crouched and slowly maneuvered his way down the rows. He moved slower as he spotted a police officer. He quickly entered the nearest office he could.

"Good. Now, outside there's a scaffold."

To Junichi's surprise there was a scaffold outside. "How do you know all this?"

"We don't have time, Takashi. There's a window. Go to it."

He went up the window.

"Open it."

He did as Yuuji said.

"You can use the scaffold to get to the roof."

"No way! No way! This is crazy!"

"There are two ways out of this building; One is that scaffold, the other is in their custody. You can take a chance either way. I'll leave it up to you." Yuuji then hung up.

"This is insane. Why is this happening to me?" Junichi climbed through the window. "What did I do?" He stood on the ledge. "I didn't even do anything." He was only a few feet away from the scaffold, but there was a block that he had to climb around. Suddenly an updraft swept the cell phone out of his hand. "Shit! I can't do this."

The Agents got ahold of Junichi and took him away. On the street in front they put him in their car. Agent Shido got the feeling they were being watched.

A few parked cars in front of them, Rei was watching them on a mirror of a motorcycle. "Shit." Rei said before taking off.

* * *

TBC

Please review this story so far.


	4. Unable to Speak

**The Animatrix**

* * *

_An interrogation room__  
_

Junichi sat behind a table, waiting for the authorities to arrive. Sure enough, Agents Shido, Hayato, and Kotsubo entered the room. Agents Hayato and Kotsubo stood behind Junichi. Agent Shido slapped a highly full green file folder on the table and took a seat. He opened the folder and slowly looked through the papers.

"As you can see we've had our eye on you for some time now, Mr. Komuro." Agent Shido said. "It seems that you've been living _two_ lives. In one life you're Junichi Komuro, you have a summer job as a program writer for a respectable software company. You're second-year student of Fujimi High School, you have a health insurance card, a drivers license, you contribute yen to aid your mother's taxes, even though live in apartment, and you... Help your landlady carry out her garbage?" He grew a 'yeesh' face after reading that. He flipped through the papers. "The other life is lived in computers. Where you go by the hacker alias, Takashi and are guilty for virtually every computer crime we'd ever lawed for. One of these lives has a future and one of them dose not." He closed the entire folder.

Junichi/Takashi wigged out for a little because of how much information these Agents have on him.

"I am going to be as forthcoming as I can be, Mr. Komuro. You're here because we need your help." Agent Shido took off his sunglasses. Revealing his yellow eyes. "We know that you've been contacted by a certain individual. One who calls himself Yuuji. Now whatever you think about this teenage individual is irrelevant. He is considered by many authorities to the most dangerous teenagers alive." He leaned in closer. "My colleagues believe that I'm wasting my time with you, but I believe you wish to do the right thing. Now we're willing to wipe this slate clean, give you a fresh start, and all we're asking for in return is your cooperation on bringing a juvenile terrorist to justice."

"Yeah. Well, that sounds like a really good deal." Junichi/Takashi said. "But I think I got a better one. How about, I give you the finger...?" He then flipped Agent Shido off. "And you give me my phone call."

"Oh, Mr. Komuro, you disappoint me." Agent Shido said, putting his sunglasses back on.

"You can't scare me with this Gestapo crap. I know my rights. I want my phone call."

"Then tell me, Mr. Komuro. What good is a phone call if you're unable to speak?"

Junichi/Takashi was confused on what Agent Shido meant by that. Suddenly his body started to feel weird. He tried to open his mouth, but his lips began to stick together like glue. He got up abruptly, but Agents Hayato and Kotsubo grabbed him by the arms. They ripped is button shirt open and pinned him to the table.

Agent Shido pulled a pocket-sized container out of his jacket pocket. "You're going to help us, Mr. Komuro. Whether you want to or not." He took a small device out of the container and activated it.

Junichi/Takashi saw the little device transform into a cyber-bug. Because his mouth was sealed, he can only let out muffled screams. Agent Shido placed the bug on his stomach and the thing began to slither down his belly button. He let out louder muffled screams and he squirmed even more, but the Agents had him pinned to the table well enough for the bug to slither inside him.

_Junichi/Takashi's apartment_

He woke up screaming. He panted heavily as he checked his mouth and belly button. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked out his window to see a thunderstorm happening outside.

When he realized he was back in his room, he laid back on his bed. RING! RING! He looked at his phone. RING! RING! He answered it.

It was Yuuji. "This line is tapped. So I must be brief. They got to you first, but they underestimated on how important you are. If they knew what I know, you would probably be dead."

"What are you talking about? What is happening to me?" Junichi/Takashi asked.

"You are the One, Takashi. You see, you may have spent the last few years looking for me, but I've spent half my life and training to find you. Now do you still want to meet?"

"Yes."

"Then go to the Tokonosu bridge."

* * *

_TBC_

Sorry if this chapter is short.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**The Animatrix**

**A/N: Okay now I'm gonna have the main character be refereed as Takashi (HOTD) and not Junichi.**

* * *

_The Tokonosu bridge__  
_

Takashi stood underneath the bridge as the rain continued to pour down. Then an all-new black 2012 FT-Bh pulled up beside him. In the back seat was Rei. She opened the door. "Get in." She moved to the other seat to let him in.

He did get in the car. He noticed in the front seats were a 18 year-old, purple haired, and blue eyed girl named Saeko and a 18 year-old, blue haired, and red eyed boy named Kamina. As soon as Takashi closed the door and they drove off, the purpled haired girl pulled out a Browning pistol at him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"It's necessary, Takashi. For our protection." Rei explained.

"From what?"

"From you."

"Take off your shirt." Saeko demanded.

"What?"

Saeko looked at Kamina, who was driving and said, "Stop the car." He stopped right in the middle of the road. Then she looked back at Takashi. "Listen to me, copper top. We don't have time for 20 questions. Right now there's only one rule; Our way or the highway."

Takashi looked at Rei, who didn't say a word. Then he looked at Saeko. "Fine." He opened the door.

As Takashi was on his way out, Rei stopped him. "Please, Takashi. You have to trust me."

"Why?" Takashi asked.

"Because you've been down there, Takashi. You know that road and you know exactly where it ends. And I know that's not were you want to be."

Takashi closed the door and Kamina continued driving.

"Kamina, lights." Rei said. Kamina turned off the headlights of the car. Rei pulled a huge device from underneath the seat. "Lie back. Lift up your shirt." She said to Takashi.

He did what Rei said. He looked at the strange device as she powered it up. "What is that thing?" He asked.

"We think you're bugged." She hooked up the thing to power up. "Try to relax." She placed a it above his belly button. Then it gripped onto his stomach. Causing him you arch from being startled. She controlled the handle and watched it through the x-ray screen. "Come on. Come on."

"It's on the move." Saeko said. And she was right. There was a bulge moving around Takashi's stomach.

"Oh, shit." Rei said as she watched the bug was moving swiftly on the screen.

"You're gonna lose it!"

"No, I'm not. Clear!" Rei activated a trigger and the machine fired a jolt of electricity to Takashi. She the fired it and it sucked the cyber-bug out of Takashi's belly button and stored it into a glass cylinder. It was covered in blood.

Takashi took one look at it and freaked out. "Jesus Christ! That thing real?!"

Rei removed the device from Takashi and lowered her window. She took the glass clylinder and tossed the cyber-bug out. It transformed back the way it was when Agent Shido held it.

Kamina drove up and parked in front of an abandon high-leveled building. Everyone got out of the car and entered the building.

_Inside_

They climbed up a rectangular stairway. They got to the a floor and went down a hallway. At the very end of the hall, Rei and Takashi stood in front of a door.

"This is it." Rei said. "Let me give you one piece of advice. Be honest. He knows more than you can imagine."

Rei opened the door and they entered. At the far end of the room, there was two chairs facing each other and a 17 year-old, red haired boy. He turned to Takashi. "At last. Welcome, Takashi." He said, walking up to Takashi. "As you've no doubt guessed. I am Yuuji."

"It's an honor to meet you." Takashi said, reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

"No. The honor is mine." Yuuji said, shaking Takashi's hand. "Please. Come, sit."

Takashi sat at the chairs next to them. Saeko and Kamina closed all the doors of the room.

"I imagine that right now you're feeling a bit like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole, hm?" Yuuji asked.

"You can say that." Takashi replied.

"I can see it in your eyes. You have the look of a man who accept what he sees because he's expecting to wake up. Ironically this is not far from the truth. Do you believe in fate, Takashi?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea that I'm being controlled of my life."

"I know exactly what you mean." Yuuji sat down on the chair across from Takashi. He opened a small container. "Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something. What you know that you can't explain, but you feel it. You felt it you're entire life. That there is something wrong with the world. That you can't know what it is, but you know it's there. Like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is that feeling that brought you to me. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"The Matrix."

"Do you want to know what it is?"

Takashi nodded his head.

"The Matrix is everywhere. It is all around us. Even now in this very room. You can see it when you look out your window or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to church, when you pay your taxes. It is the world that has been pulled over you're eyes to blind you from the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you are a slave, Takashi. Like everyone else, you were born into bondage. Born into a prison which you can not smell, taste, or touch. A prison for your mind. Unfortunately no one can be told of what the Matrix is." Yuuji opened the container. "You'll have to see it for yourself." He took whatever was in the container into his hand. He placed the container on the high table between him and Takashi. He then clenched his fists and leaned to Takashi. "This is you're last chance. After this there is no turning back." Yuuji opened left hand. "If you take the blue pill, the story ends and you wake up in your bed believing anything you want." Yuuji opened his right hand. "You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland and I'll show up you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

Takashi thought about it for a moment. He reached out to make his decision.

"Remember; All I'm offering is the truth. Nothing more."

Takashi took the red pill and swallowed it. He washed it down with a glass of what that was on the high table.

"Follow me." Yuuji said. He and Takashi entered the room next door. "Kamina, are we online?"

"Almost." Kamina replied.

Takashi looked around the room and saw Rei, Kamina, and Saeko. He noticed a 17 year-old, grey haired, brown eyed boy named Hisashi.

"Please, take a seat there." Yuuji said.

Saeko took Takashi's jacket and tossed it aside. Rei was strapping wire to Takashi. Yuuji, Hisashi, and Kamina were starting up the machines.

"You made all this?" Takashi asked Rei.

"Mm-hm." She replied.

Yuuji dialed a number on a old fashion phone. "The pill you took is part of a trace program. It is designed to disrupt your input and output carrier signal so we can pinpoint your location." Yuuji explained.

"What does that mean?" Takashi asked.

"It means buckle your seat-belt, Dorothy. 'Cause Kansas is going bye-bye." Hisashi said.

Takashi took a few deep breaths. He looked at the shatter mirror next to him. Suddenly the mirror began to fix itself, soon it was a cracked-free, fixed mirror. "Did you...?" Takashi then touched the mirror. He poked it like Jell-o, but when he removed his finger from the mirror, a piece stood on his finger.

"Have you ever had a dream, Takashi, that you were so sure it was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the differance between the dream world and the real world?" Yuuji asked.

The weird material began to crawl all over Takashi's hand. "This can't be-"

"Be what? Be real?"

The material began to spread over Takashi's arm.

"He's going into recuperation." Rei said.

"Kamina?" Yuuji asked for a result.

"Still nothing

"It's cold. It's cold." Takashi said, shivering. The material began to crawl on his neck.

Yuuji opened his cell phone. He pressed a speed dial. "Shuuji, we're going to need a signal soon."

"We got a defibrillation." Rei said, as the monitor of Takashi's vitals were going wild.

"Kamina, location?"

"Almost there." Kamina replied.

"He's going into arrest." Rei said.

"I got him!"

"Now, Shuuji, now!" Yuuji shouted.

The material covered Takashi's face and crawled into his mouth. He blacks out.

_A pod field_

Takashi woke up to find himself breaking through a slimy material. He pulled some air-breathing tube out of his mouth. He then realized he had no close, all of his hair was gone, and there were cables plugged into him. Even at the back of his neck.

Takashi looked around him to see that he was in a pod attached to a tower. A tower that held millions of other pods. Ahead of him were hundreds of towers that also held millions of pods. And in each pod, there was a human. Just like Takashi, they were naked, hairless, and plugged.

Suddenly a machine flew in front of Takashi. He looked around to find a way to escape, but he was over a thousand feet in the air. The machine grabbed him before he could do anything else. It sent out a code signal that unplugged the cable at the back of his head. The machine then left. Suddenly the rest of the cables began to detach from him.

A hole opened at the back of the pod, draining Takashi down a pipeline. At the end of the pipeline, he fell into a pool of water. He tried to swim, but his arms and legs were too weak. A searchlight beamed down on him. Followed by two others.

All Takashi could see was a mysterious, shadowy shape above him with the three searchlights. Then a bottom bay door opened. But before could call out for help, he started to drown. A claw was lowered and grabbed him. It hauled him inside the ship.

_Inside the ship_

Kamina and Hisashi carried Takashi. Takashi began to blur out, but he saw Yuuji stood in front of him saying, "Welcome to the real world."

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
